Broken Shards
by Wonderrland
Summary: AU. God returned to free Michael and Lucifer from the cage, bring back two angels and set some matters straight. So, Lucifer, reluctantly back in heaven, tries to find something to cure his boredom, - namely someone. (Mild-slash, nothing too bad I don't think).


**A/N: Where this story came from - I have no idea, so don't ask me. It just kinda happened. And I figured they'd be a little rough with each other.**

**Also, I was thinking about maybe doing another multi-chapter fic centering around the ground plot of this one-shot, but I'm not too sure yet, I guess it comes down to what you guys think of this one and if you'd want to read more like Lucifer seeing Gabriel again and all that drama.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**R&R if you can.**

** xxx**

* * *

**Broken Shards**

Lucifer was back in heaven, he had been for quite some time now only he didn't feel _back_. No one really talked to him, most of the other angels rarely even looked at him any more, he was no longer a brother to them now: only the devil who betrayed them.

It only half-bothered him, he hadn't really been close to anyone _before_, Gabriel and Balthazar he would sometimes join in with when they would have their fun toying with the other angels but they weren't close unless they were plotting something. Raphael and Uriel were: placated and boring. Anael never really hit on his radar and when she did he only ever payed her attention to annoy their many suitor who followed her around like little puppy dogs, marveling at her wings. Michael, Lucifer supposed, was the only one he cared for, despite their millennia long feud they never truly hated each other, or wanted to cause the other harm. And Zachariah was just a dick and Lucifer was glad he was gone and that Father hadn't brought him back.

Ever since being pulled out of the cage Lucifer hadn't seen that much of Michael. His brother had been told his orders and had been keeping his distance, sending the odd reassuring look whenever someone was irritating Lucifer, but probably because he didn't want Lucifer to smite someone and be throw back in the pit. At first Michael had been sorting things out for that stupid Adam boy who had been stuck in the cage with them before following Fathers orders. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he thought of their time down there. It had been much more interesting with company, even after Samuel left them.

Of course, he had hated it just as much as the perfect archangel and the second-resort-vessel of said angel, because being down there was like being that fly that keeps flying head first into a window. You knew there was an exit because you had gotten in, but whenever you tried to get out it became harder and harder to set your mind straight, and so you'd give up for another couple of years. He didn't like Adam at first, especially after Sam Winchester left, he could no longer blame his vessel for their imprisonment so he shifted the blame onto the half-brother instead. Merely on the bare pretense that he had Winchester blood and that was as good enough reason as any to play with the boy.

Michael intervened a few times with Lucifer's games with the boy, and after a while he actually began to respect Adam, especially when he mouthed off to a very startle Michael with such foul language that Lucifer was actually impressed. Not impressed enough to let up though It wasn't in his nature to be overly kind, hell, he even fought with his brother down there more than he got along with him.

Father had come back in the end, he didn't stay around long but long enough to set some matter straight. He pulled the three of them from the pit and brought his brothers: Gabriel and Balthazar back from the dead. Lucifer as a result from being freed from hi prison wasn't allowed to: 1) kick start the apocalypse, again, 2) kill any of the other angels or Winchesters and 3) wasn't allowed to even speak to anything evil. If he was seen consorting with his old children from hell ... well, He had said something along the lines of: "You'll be thrown straight back into that pit before you can even bat an eyelid."

So basically Father was taming him. Like a fucking dog.

He looked around the room he hadn't set foot in for far too long. He used to come here when he was bored or feeling down. He didn't really want to be in heaven if he was honest .. but anything was better than being in the cage again so he didn't put up much of a fight before consenting to play along and do what Father asked.

The room he stood in was ... well, it was white. So white in fact that it wasn't really the colour of the wall that you saw but a soft yet very vibrant light. It was hard to see where the walls, floor and ceiling began. He held out his right hand, as if waiting for someone to place something in it and after a moment a crystal orb materialized in his palm.

It was completely smooth and beautiful. The light of the room made every colour of the rainbow dance around inside the orb. Being Lucifer, - the fallen angel, the devil, Satan, - being all these things and more, made everyone thinking that the very core of him, his grace, was just shrouded in utter darkness. That he couldn't enjoy beautiful things. And this is what this room was ... because even back then people shied away from his cruel demeanor when he got angry ... this is where he used to come to enjoy these beautiful things. He stopped staring at and rubbing two finger over the crystal glass orb and dragged his gaze to the wall a few meters before him. He threw the orb up once and caught it before pulling him arm all the way back and with a soft grunt, threw the orb with forced against the wall.

_Yes_, he thought as he watched the orb shatter into a million pieces. The shards of crystal glass scattered before him, sending rainbows in every direction as the tiny pulses of energy that had resided in the orb imploded in on itself causing a harmless wave of energy to pass though him. Yes, Lucifer liked beautiful things. And he also liked to break them.

* * *

He did that, over and over again until the floor was almost completely covered with the remnants of a dozen crystal orbs.

He was about to throw one last one then go off to find Michael and bug him or something when the fluttering of wings announced another angels arrival behind him. Grinning wickedly, he span round on one foot with the full intention of throwing the orb at whom he assumed was going to be Michael. He faltered the second he saw who it was and stopped his arm just in time and instead the orb crashed to the floor. Lucifer smiled smugly at his brother. Pushing down the feeling of worry. "Hello Balthazar."

He hadn't seen Balthazar since he fell all those years ago. He hadn't seen Gabriel since Father raised him either for that matter and for that he was grateful. Lucifer had killed him after all and knowing the archangel/trickster, he would make _that_ particular conversation more awkward than it had any right to be.

Balthazar didn't say anything more than an shortened version of his name in a greeting before leaning back against the wall and conjuring a glass, - of what Lucifer detected as scotch, - out of thin air to leisurely sip at. Silence fell and Lucifer took the moment to actually look at his brother. He had formed himself a vessel, - like Michael had the replica of a young John Winchester and Lucifer himself had kept the visage of Nick, - the vessel was tall, an inch taller than himself maybe and had what humans would probably class as the perfect build. He was toned and muscly but there wasn't too much muscle that it looked like boulders under his skin. He wore skinny black jeans with black boots, his torso was dressed in a gray v-neck t-shirt and a slim fitted black blazer. He couldn't do anything but appreciate. He had blonde hair, like his own, and a more than appealing face. He looked into his brothers mind quickly and noted that this was a replica of his last vessel, the one that little angel Cas-ti-el had killed him in. Lastly, he looked at his eyes. Eyes were the only part of an angel that was completely _theirs_, no matter whose body they were in. He met familiar blue. Light blue. Sky blue. Blue that was almost grey. He didn't care that whilst inspecting his brother that his brother had been inspecting him. He knew he looked good. He always did. And he didn't care in Balthazar approved of Nick's vessel or not.

He noticed him half-smile lazily, so he supposed Balthazar thought that the vessel suited him.

Lucifer wanted to break the silence but he found for once that he didn't quite know what to say. When he was rising up against his brother it had been easy to make a quick and relatively harsh quip at their expense but now, when he knew that he had to be civil ... his mind drew a blank. He didn't even know if his brother hated him like many of the others or was going to try his best a baring his presence in heaven because Father said so. Like Michael had been doing.

Balthazar broke the silence instead. "Michael wants to see you."

"Ew, how disgusting of him! We're basically brothers!" retorted Lucifer, lacing his tone with mock disgust.

"Funny."

"Oh, I know," Lucifer agreed smugly, matching his brothers tiny smirk. "What does Michael want of me then?"

Balthazar shrugged and downed the rest of his scotch. "I haven't the fuzziest idea," he sipped at the drink which had refilled itself automatically and continued, "I didn't have the chance to ask. I left him yelling at two young angels, quite the sight I almost wish I hadn't volunteered to come and find you."

"What did the fledglings do to piss him off any how? Found out he's still a virgin?" Lucifer asked, very interested to find out what had happened to irk his brother so he could bring it up later. If it was good enough he'd congratulate the little angels somehow.

"I'm not sure either." _Damn_. "He was too busy going on one of his powerful I'm-bigger-than-you rants that his words were ceasing to make sense whatsoever. It was entertaining to say the least."

"I bet it was," Lucifer laughed. It was always funny when Michael got angry. "Shame, though," he muttered dismissively under his breath, knowing that Balthazar could still hear him though, "I would've baked them a cake for their trouble if I knew what it is they'd done ..." Onto other questions then, Lucifer resolved as he realised that Balthazar was actually talking to him without any underlying hate or bitterness. This could be fun then. If he had an allay. If he couldn't do anything remotely evil ... maybe he could do something mischievous if his brother still had that trait in him. He still had the openly flirtatious body language thing going on.

He didn't stop his mind when he began to wonder when the last time Balthazar had sex was. He flirted with everyone, if he remembered correctly, so he wouldn't be surprised if he had already jumped half the angels in the two weeks he'd been back. He knew it had been way too long for himself. He took another quick jaunt inside his brothers head and was shocked to see that he hadn't had any action until before little Cas-ti-el ended him. He snorted at that. Here he though his brother was some sort of sex crazed Lothario.

Balthazar caught on to what he was doing when he snorted and asked him straight out if he kept delving into his mind.

"Yes," Lucifer replied shamelessly, knowing full well that Balthazar couldn't do the same. "How come you came by the way? I thought Michael wouldn't miss the opportunity to order me about for any angel .."

His brother shrugged again. "He couldn't get a hold on your location and you weren't coming when he called, he was busy yelling as so I offered him my services. Problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, actually. How did _you_ find me if great little Michael could not?"

"I knew you'd be here," Balthazar answered immediately, not missing a beat. Lucifer couldn't stop the incredulous look he sent his way, after all, he had never told any of his brothers about this place. Not a single one. "You weren't as sneaky as you thought you were back then, you know," his brother elaborated, knowing his train of thought. "Also, I like to take notice of the little things about a person. You learn a lot. I took notice of this all those years ago and I thought that maybe you might be here now. I was, of course, correct." He took a victory swig of alcohol.

"Right," said Lucifer, frowning because to be honest he was not at least a little bit at ease with this. "But I thought you only took notice of the small things about people when you wanted to get in their pants." He raised his own curious eyebrow at his brother and adopted his ever present smirk. He was happy when he saw a faint blush creep up his brothers cheeks only for it to be gone within a second.

Balthazar had choked on his drink when Lucifer said that before blushing and before he could speak and Lucifer could think more on it, he set his plan in motion. He took down the wall in his mind for a few second and thought: _I'd like to see Michael's face if he walked in on us fucking._

To his credit, Balthazar didn't blush, he didn't even bat an eyelid. He watched as his brother kicked off from the wall and sauntered over to him, his hips swaying and his eyes narrowing at him as he came closer. Lucifer already knew how this was going to end, how it always ended, it was painfully obvious but he didn't give a shit. He had been back a month now and hardly anything was curing his boredom. _This_. This would though.

Balthazar stopped in front of him when the tip of their shoes touched. Their faces only an inch or two apart. "Did you do that on purpose?" he inquired, that English accent of his pronouncing every word perfectly, blue-grey eyes still narrowed accusingly at him. "Let me read _that_ particular thought of yours on purpose?"

Lucifer held his gaze. He tilted his head slightly. His eyes sparkling dangerously. "What do you think?" he asked even though they both already knew the answer.

As in his own way of replying, the glass in Balthazar's hand disappeared and in a flash Lucifer had him pinned against the wall.

Balthazar gasped in pain at how roughly Lucifer had pushed his back against the wall and that's when Lucifer attacked him mouth. He wouldn't really call it kissing himself, it was nowhere near that kind. It was the odd brush of lips between the clash of teeth and biting of lips and tongues. It wasn't love, - it was barely even lust, just a little bit, - it was mostly just a means to an end as it always had been.

He had one hand positioned beside Balthazar's head against the wall and his other was on his neck, the pressure almost deadly but his brother didn't seem to noticed. He was too caught up in the moment. His hands were on Lucifer's hips, his nails digging in deeper at the sensation as Lucifer dragged his lips along his jaw, biting as he went. His one had kept Balthazar in place between him and the wall. When he reached the lobe of Balthazar's ear he slowly licked over it before taking it in his mouth and biting down so hard Lucifer could taste his blood on his lips. Balthazar let out a strangled yell at the pain. His cry was laced with pleasure though and that made Lucifer smile. He trailed his hand down from the wall and felt the hardness of Balthazar's erection against his own and squeezed.

"Fuck," he heard Balthazar breathe. He had tried to hold the word back but it had come out anyway. His eyes were closed as Lucifer began to tease him by grinding their hips together in incredibly long and unhurried movements and he knew that he had him. Whatever he did to him next Balthazar was too caught up in the euphoria that came with angels screwing to even attempt to get Lucifer to stop. Not that he would, Lucifer new.

It came as a shock to him when Balthazar grabbed onto his biceps and swiftly switched their positions. Pinning Lucifer to the wall this time and slipping his leg between Lucifer's and rubbing his thigh ever so slight against his erection. Heat began to pool down in his groin and suddenly the archangel began to feel too hot in his clothes, he wanted them off and his didn't feel his cock deserved the torture of being kept behind the material of his trousers.

Lucifer hadn't had the feeling of just wanting to be _released_ for so long. That, as Balthazar moved his lips up from where he had been sucking at his neck and latched them back onto his mouth, slotting their lips together slowly, - painfully so, - because Lucifer never wanted slow and sweet, he wanted hard and fast and Balthazar knew that and he was doing this to drive him crazy: as Balthazar's hand moved from beneath Lucifer's shirt where his hand had heated up against his skin and moved it tantalisingly southward, hooking his fingers into the top of his trousers and pulling him forward to grind their hips together in a faster motion than Lucifer had done: that Lucifer forgot all his inhibition when it came to mating and stupidly let the pure feeling of pleasure envelop him as Balthazar began to undo the button and zip on his trousers, all the while keeping Lucifer's attempts to bite down on his brothers tongue at bay.

A small moan escaped his lips when Balthazar drew back, dropping on his haunches before him and Lucifer bit down on his bottom lip, banging his head against the wall and cursing inwardly at himself for doing so.

His head was tilted back, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung partly open. He realised he was panting slightly. Waiting. His hips bucked involuntarily as he felt Balthazar being to pull down his trousers and underwear at the same time. _NO!_ He couldn't. He wasn't going to let Balthazar do that to him. _No_.

Before the angel could get his pants lower than his knees, Lucifer's hand shot out from where they had been hanging uselessly at his sides and grabbed a hold of both Balthazar's wrists in a vice-like grip. His head shot down and his eyes fixed on the angels with a death glare. Balthazar only faltered with fear under the gaze for a few moments before fixing Lucifer with a stare of confusion. Lucifer could hear his thought process. He was wondering what the problem was when Lucifer had been the one to start this.

His grip on his brothers wrists softened and he smiled down at him before bringing his knee up best he could considering, and connected his foot with Balthazar's chest, sending him flying into the middle of the room. The shards of crystal glass tinkled and crunched beneath the weight on the angel. Balthazar looked hurt, then flustered, which then turned to undiluted anger which quickly snapped to submission when, pulling his pants and trousers back up and fastening them quickly, Lucifer growled out at him: "_Stay down._" And the younger angel complied.

He took his sweet time walking over to Balthazar, taking each step slowly, placing one foot in front of the other and smiling at the sound of the glass turning into sand beneath his boots. As he walked he looked Balthazar over hungrily. The angels two wings had shot out when Lucifer had kicked him to the ground and they were now splayed out on the ground around him and Lucifer took the time to really look. His brothers had always had beautiful wings, like he did. Balthazar's wings had grown since he last saw them, Lucifer could admit that his brother was beautiful, there was no shame in that. Balthazar's wings were a white-golden colour with the same blue-grey of his eyes tainting the edges of them when looked on from different angles. They would be sensitive he knew, everyone's were. He wanted to touch them and make his brother moan and beg for mercy as he caressed them in _that_ way. But that would have to wait. _Maybe another time,_ Lucifer mused as he stood over the battered angel who was staring up at him, waiting with baited breath for whatever was coming next.

Lucifer slowly and purposefully placed one foot on either side of Balthazar's hips before lowering himself to straddle him. He shot his brother a warning glare to not move or say a word before looking everywhere but his eyes.

He let his own eyes travel over his brother and took him in once more. He was disheveled from being kicked to the ground and the broken glass had cut into him, he noticed quite a few speck of blood on some of his feathers and Lucifer idly wondered if it was hurting him. If it did Balthazar hadn't said anything and looking into his mind Lucifer knew why, he hadn't even noticed his injuries yet. Even his grace seemed to be locked onto Lucifer and what he was doing.

He did deserve them thought, Lucifer concluded as he looked at Balthazar's arms which the angel was propped up on. There were a few shards of glass sticking out of the arms of his blazer, coated in red. He looked up at his ear and noticed that it was still bleeding a tiny but from where he had bit down on it earlier. He waved a hand and his brothers injuries disappeared, all but the ones on his wings. He could keep them. _No one pleasures me. _Balthazar kept still and quiet, which was a good thing because Lucifer knew how he got when he was like this and Balthazar knew only too well too. He made himself more comfortable on Balthazar's lap and chuckled more to himself than anything when he could still feel his brothers arousal. _Kinky bitch._

Yes, Lucifer thought that Balthazar deserved the damage to his winds, no mater how small. No one pleasure him and Balthazar was about to do just that and he couldn't allow that to happen. To most people, giving pleasure is more like a chore with a small bit of fun seeping into it. Most people preferred receiving it. Lucifer did not. Not that he didn't like the feeling he got when he climaxed, because there was hardly a greater feeling, he just didn't like people doing that to him. Being at their mercy like that. No. Lucifer didn't like that at all. But _giving_ pleasure, now that was something else. He liked the feeling of power and control over someone he got when he could make someone come undone beneath him. And looking down at the angel now, on a bed of beautiful shards of glass, he knew he just wanted to break the beautiful creature and make him write in pleasure under his touch.

Lucifer smirked and pushed his brother down roughly. Balthazar's head bounced once before settling against the floor. Lucifer could see his brother try and hold back a wince of pain at that. He leisurely ran a finger up his chest. Staring beneath the hem of his t-shirt, running up along his happy tail, dipping into his belly button and up along the toned body of muscle, relishing at the shudders his brother gave and stopped when he reached his collar bone.

Retracting his hand and allowing the top to fall back into place, he used his angelic power to keep Balthazar's arms pinned to the ground. His brothers eyes widened at the knowledge of restricted actions but smartly kept his mouth shut. _Good boy_, Lucifer praised, allowing his brother to hear that certain thought as well.

He placed a hand on Balthazar's chest again, pinning his body down.

His left hand fisted in the waxed blonde hair, pulling Balthazar's head up an inch as he did so and Lucifer knew it hurt him. It didn't stop Balthazar's hips from bucking at the pain more than once, trying to cause some friction between their lower bodies though.

He smashed his lips against Balthazar's, not sweetly and he didn't ask permission before forcing his tongue into this mouth, teasing at the roof of his brothers mouth, - who moaned into the sensation, - and using his fist full of hair to positioned Balthazar's head back in order to make the kiss deeper. Payback for kissing him slowly earlier.

"Please," Balthazar pleaded into his mouth when Lucifer's hand grabbed a hold of his belt buckled and pulled violently, causing it to snap at the back and he threw it away over his shoulder somewhere behind him.

"Oh, no, I'm going to make you beg more than that," Lucifer crooned, ignoring the heat in his own groin and focused on his brother who kept trying to rub their erections together through their trousers but to no avail because every time he did, Lucifer would laugh and angel the bottom half of his body away from Balthazar's so he couldn't touch.

This was going to be fun. Lucifer missed this. This used to always cure his boredom before he fell, they used the make out in front of Uriel, Raphael and Zachariah just to irritate them and make it awkward, with Gabriel cheering them on and Michael off to the side watching but not giving his thoughts on the matter away.

It had been a while but Lucifer could get used to this again and he knew Balthazar already was. Their mating had always been just that. Mating. It had always been rough and aggressive with the occasional injury donned on either of them. He got along with him well enough, but as he said earlier, there wasn't a friendship there. They fucked occasionally, and every now and again joined together to cause some mayhem. If that's how it was going to be between them again then Lucifer couldn't fucking wait.

Balthazar wriggle and moan under him as Lucifer deliberately dragged one finger up and down the length of his erection in an increasingly slow pace.

His brother tried moving his hips in a faster rhythm, the only thing he could do, and Lucifer knew he was trying to entice him to do the same, but he didn't. "Uh-uh," Lucifer scolded, squeezing Balthazar's cocks hard as a reprimand. Only the angel seemed to enjoy that, - he should have known. He scoffed and took his fingers from around Balthazar's 'manhood' which caused him to groan in frustration.

He looked down at the delightful sight before him and a large shit-eating grin spread across his face. Maybe being back home wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
